26 August 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-08-26 ; Comments *Liverpool FC come in for some criticism: "I watched Liverpool against Aston Villa, they were just ludicrous. It's an interesting policy, signing great players and turning them into ordinary players, but I think it would be better to do it the other way around. Call me old-fashioned if you like." The result of the match was a 0-0 away draw. *There is a competition in the show to win one of five copies of the J Mascis Peel sessions compilation. *Peel plays the Twisted Individual track at the wrong speed for a full minute before realising. He blames the distraction of reading emails for not spotting the mistake sooner. *Peel says he has "a lot of time" for Kylie Minogue, as "she was very nice to our Flossie on a number of occasions". *More stories from Peel about hornets taking over Peel Acres. See also 16 August 2001. Sessions *Exiles #2. First broadcast of session recorded 2003-07-17. Tracklisting *Tears: Can't Sleep (LP - The Tears) Trick Knee *Odd Nosdam: Untitled (Track 6) (LP - No More Wig For Ohio) Anticon *Camera Obscura: Suspended from Class (LP - Under Achievers Please Try Harder) Elefant *Exile: King Shredda (12") Frequency *Exiles: I Can't Breathe (Peel Session) :Jingle comes on unexpectedly: Wrong Track Moment. :JP: "If I ever find the piece of equipment that does that to me I'm going to rip it out with my bare hands, like a warrior ripping the heart out of an adversary." *Grandmaster Gareth: Squarepuller (LP - An Introduction to Minute Melodies) Awkward *Ghetto Priest Feat. Prince Far-I: Dungeon (7") Sound Boy *Loudon Wainwright III: Men (LP - So Damn Happy) Sanctuary *Eddie Peabody: St. Louis Blues (Pig's Big 78) Columbia *J Mascis: Freakscene (CD - The John Peel Sessions) Sanctuary *Exiles: Serotonin Burnout (Peel Session) *Dwayne Sodahberk: Teddybear (Various LP - Paws Across America) Tigerbeat6 *Elvis Presley: Teddy Bear (LP - Elvis' Golden Records Vol.2) RCA- Victor *knifehandchop: Dance Floor Seizure (LP - Rockstopper) Tigerbeat6 *Miracle Chosuke: Do What You Pay Me For (CD - The 7/8 Wonders Of The World) Dim Mak *Twisted Individual: Gimp Mask (EP - Tooled Up! - The Remixes) Formation (Wrong Speed Moment) *Anaal Nathrakh: Carnage (LP - Total Fucking Necro) Rage of Achilles *Murcof: Ulysses (12") Leaf *Exiles: How To Lose Friends (Peel Session) *David Jack: The Uncontainable Smell of Hades (LP - Without Vocabulary) KFM *Rumenige featuring Loktibrada: Kylie (12" - Petrzalka EP) Tresor :JP: "How seldom it is that we get to play Kylie on these programmes." :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs about her upcoming show. *Cool Jerks: Man and A Woman (Various LP - Root Damage) Sympathy for the Record Industry *Ministry Of Defiance: Operation Of Julie (LP - Chapel Couture) Post Office :CD skips and Peel has to terminate the track prematurely, spoiling his planned segue. *King Tubby: Rude Boy Dub (CD - The Dub Master Presents The Roots Of Dub And Dub From The Roots) Moll-Selekta *The! Lights! Alive!: You Made Your Bed, Now Lie In It (LP - The Twominutemen) Jonson Family *Exiles: Building (Peel Session) *DJ Stin: Soormey (Various LP - Future World Funk: Desi Nation) Earthworks *Mors Principium Est: Inhumanity (LP - Inhumanity) Listenable File ;Name *John_Peel_20030826.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *John Peel 2003-06 *mooo Category:2003 Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Competitions